powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Neutral 'verse Character Sheet 2: Leigh Sheldon
Name: Leigh Sheldon Aliases: The Faerie Larcenist, The Unseen Hand, The Master Thief of Faerie, The Huntress Age: 28 Species: '''Human '''Powers: The Spark of Genius (Imaginative Technomagic, Advanced Technology, Technological Constructs), Magic (Customization/Remaking, Energy Manipulation, Occult Physics), Faerie Magic Powers (through self-modification): Telepathy (Ultimate Level), Technopathy, Biological Manipulation Powers (through technomagical devices): Kappa-Sigma Armor (Subspace Travel, Planeswalking/Dimensional Travel, Concussion Beams, Supersonic Flying, Shapeshifting, Adaptive Armor), Repulsion Bubbles Abilities/Skills: Scientific Prowess, Tactical Analysis, Scientific Perception, Gadgetry, Hacking Intuition, Psycho-Mathematician, Supernatural Inteligence, Hypercognition Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Affiliations: '''The League of Thieves, Herself '''Motto: "Those who cannot properly protect their things don't deserve to have them in the first place." Quotes: '"Everyone is, ultimately, predictable. Our behaviors aren't illogical and random, but determined by the larger forces of causality and probability. Even larger variables can ultimately be traced back to predictable sources through mathematics. If free will does truly exist -- and I'm increasingly thinking the contrary -- then it is weak. So I've created Psycho-Mathematics to exploit this flaw and take control of probabilities, cause and effect. If people are going to be predictable, then I'll be able to set events in motion that'll allow me to influence their actions." "Wait. Did you ''seriously ever think that, for one second, you were doing something I didn't want you to do? No. You see, I knew you were going to pick up the gun. I knew you were eventually going to find one of my many hideouts. I knew that you were going to bring an army. In fact, I put the gun there. I deliberately built my hideout here months ago. Your army was not fabricated by me, but accounted for. No matter how clever and strong you are, your ultimate flaw is that you are predictable. And because of that, I was able to play you like a violin." "Reality is defined by rules. These rules are bent, blurred, but never broken. Even the faeries' abilities follow some internal logic, albeit one different from mainstream reality. Magical Theory is the study of the metaphysical connections of things, how the numbers map out to the multiverse. I suppose I'm lucky; due to my abilities, I'm able to explore things outside of the rules of my native reality, and my creations aren't limited to logic or traditional scientific values." '''Theme: (Coming soon) Occupations: Magic Theorist, Theif, Merchant, CEO of Foundation Industries Archetypes: '''Guile Hero, The Chessmaster, Badass Bookworm, Awesomeness By Analysis, Weak, But Skilled '''Origin: Leigh was born in an unknown universe to Darah Sheldon and Hari Sheldon. She didn't know her parents much because when she was four, she was kidnapped by a goblin under the name of "The Black Prince". There, she was taught the laws of faerie magic, common magic, and scientific disciplines so she could be a servant, all of which she learned rather quickly due to her genius. When she was just ten, she'd used a mix of faerie and regular magic to create "the Spark", an ability that allows her to create technological devices that can defy both magical and scientific law, as long as she can think of the device's exact workings and the physics it goes by. When Leigh got older, the Black Prince had faded into chaos, leaving her in control of the Goblin's shop in the Bazaar Bizarre. She's now a thief, selling her findings in both the Bazaar and other planes she goes to as the CEO of Foundation Industries. Category:Blog posts